The field of computer network administration and support has become increasingly important and complicated in today's society. Computer network environments are configured for virtually every enterprise or organization, typically with multiple interconnected computers (e.g., end user computers, laptops, servers, printing devices, etc.). In many such enterprises, Information Technology (IT) administrators may be tasked with maintenance and control of the network environment, including executable software files on hosts, servers, and other network computers. Executable software files or program files may be generally classified as whitelist software (i.e., known safe software), blacklist software (i.e., known unsafe software), and greylist software (i.e., unknown software). As the number of executable software files in a network environment increases, the ability to control, maintain, and remediate these files efficiently can become more difficult. Generally, greater diversity of software implemented in various computers of a network translates into greater difficulty in managing such software. For example, in large enterprises, executable software inventories may vary greatly among end user computers across departmental groups, requiring time and effort by IT administrators to identify and manage executable software in such a diverse environment. Thus, innovative tools are needed to assist IT administrators in the effective control and management of executable software files on computers within computer network environments.